


Early Morning

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-17
Updated: 2000-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Ray's thoughts early one morning.This story is a sequel toMine.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
     Early Morning
    ---------------------------
    
    Ray Kowalski opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 
    It was still early - 5:30 a.m. He stretched and cuddled closer to his
    lover, Benton Fraser. He had arrived home the previous night after the
    longest and most boring stakeout he could ever remember being on, and
    Fraser had undressed him and put him to bed. They'd fallen asleep holding
    hands, as they had done every night since they'd become
    lovers. It was Ray's way of reassuring himself that his partner
    would still be there in the morning, that he wouldn't wake up alone as
    he had done too many times in the past. He didn't really need to do that
    anymore, not now that he and Fraser actually lived together, but it had
    become a comfortable ritual.
    
    It was unusual that he was the one who was awake this early,
    and not Fraser. The Mountie was often awake and out of bed before sunrise.
    But lately he'd been staying in bed till Ray awoke, saying that now he
    had a reason to stay in bed in the morning. Their wolf, Diefenbaker (Dief
    had quickly become 'their' wolf after they moved in together), didn't
    seem to object to not being forced to go for pre-dawn walks.
    
    Fraser stirred next to him. "Ray?" 
    
    "Sssh, it's early, go back to sleep, love."
    
    Strong arms wrapped around him. "I love you," said Fraser.
    
    "Love you, too," whispered Ray as he snuggled in his lover's
    warm embrace.
    
    Ray's last thought as he went back to sleep were of the man
    lying next to him.
    
    His friend.
    
    His partner.
    
    His lover.
    
    Forever.
    
    END
    


End file.
